kingdominfofandomcom-20200213-history
Battle of Orlando
The Battle of Orlando was a military skirmish which took place on the 21st of December, 2180 at approximately 2:09 am Eastern Time and took place primarily in Orlando's downtown core. The battle was the first major combat the ODS group saw together. With no major military or political assets Orlando was spared from the first waves of attacks that leveled capital cities across the Earth. Regardless, as a major population center a battalion made of approximately 200 Union soldiers and 300 American soldiers were brought in to guard the city alongside Omega-class Destroyers from the Union Armed Forces Navy. On the 21st of December, 2186, a day after the fall of Tokyo, 7 terrestrial walkers landed in the city center and began an attack against the protecting force. Background On the 20th of December, 2186, Tokyo fell by an attack from an unknown force which managed to wipe-out much of the military units placed to guard the capital. The UNS Apollo, flagship of the Union Navy was destroyed and a large portion of the city was damaged in the battle. After Tokyo fell the same force began striking at major cities around the Earth, mainly around the Pacific coasts of nations. By the 21st of December, 2186, the east coast of China along with Korea had fallen as had the western coast of the United States and Canada. In Orlando a relatively protection force had been established as the city was seen as a small target militarily. American General Alexander Theatrus was placed in command of this join UN-American force. Within the city the ODS group was seeking refuge, escaping the fall of Tokyo and hiding from the Earthan Technologies Corporation from which they had stolen the ODS weaponry. Invasion At 2:09 local time the first terrestrial walker landed in a large explosion which severed Orange Avenue in the city center. Two more landed along streets bordering the old Dr. Phillips Center for the Performing Arts mere seconds later. Almost immediately the tanks stationed near Central Station and Lake Eola engaged the walkers but had little effect due to the shields they possessed. Two F-3 Union jets bombed the first walker to had made landfall as it traveled south down Orange Avenue but again had little effect. The protection force quickly saw the futility in the battle and began evacuating civilians from the city center. The ODS group began their own evacuation but Joseph Catizo, Jonathan Santara and Brittani Gadway chose to stay behind and engage the invaders. Splitting up Catizo engaged the lone walker and destroyed it by overloading its shield as he had done in Tokyo. 2 Omega-Class Destroyers descended from their scouting altitudes and began bombing the walkers which damaged much of the city center. The remaining ODS members on the VNS Maria decided to turn back and engaged the remaining walkers in the city center. Using their weaponry they destroyed the two walkers and a third which had recently landed in Lake Eola. Further walkers landed outside the city center, engaged by further Destroyers and a Zypher-Class Cruiser.